Flying High
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: Just read it. A oneshot


Just a random idea from a time I was playing Kirby Air Ride. I do not own Kirby, Kirby Air Ride, or Zaikudo. Zaikudo is one of my friend's characters.

* * *

Darby, the purple kirby, jumped off her Compact Star and dashed over to the large pink machine ahead. "Yes, I got the Wagon Star!" she whispered, giving a jump of joy. Hurriedly, she got on the Wagon Star. There was no time to waste. She checked the health. Huh, it was rather low, but she could fix that. Only a few feet away was a maxim tomato. She drove forward.

And felt herself flying sky high, the Wagon Star caught in the explosion. Landing on the ground, she watched as her Wagon Star exploded in her face. She was quiet for a moment, mainly from shock, then, at the top of her lungs, she shouted,

"SNOWY!"

There was a childlike giggle as a winged, white kirby flew by, eyes wide with energy. He paused long enough to laugh at his prank before flying away. Darby groaned with annoyance, sitting up to wipe off the dust on her. That stupid Snowy! He was always causing trouble! She heard the sound of a Warpstar stopping.

"Darby? Are you alright?" asked Kirby's voice as the said pink puffball hopped off his machine and helped her up. Kirby was the oldest and most polite of the four here.

"No, that stupid Snowy set a time bomb. Destroyed my Wagon Star," the purple kirby replied, seething. She hated that little puffball with a passion… well, not completely. Just whenever he did that. "What the heck's with him and blowing up stuff?"

"And flying," Kirby added. The only thing that rivaled the young kirby's strange fascination for explosives was his dream of flying high in the sky. Darby rolled her eyes, repeating, "And flying." There was a "Wheee!" as Snowy zoomed past on his Compact Star, holding something glowing pink. Darby and Kirby stared after him before Darby muttered, "I hate him."

"Hate who?" The two looked to their right to see a blue kirby dismounting a Rex Wheelie, wearing a long green hat. In one hand was a small sword. It was Zaikudo, the famed older brother of Snowy.

"Your baby brother! He blew up my ride!" Darby shouted loudly, taking a step towards Zaikudo in anger. Kirby looked worriedly from Darby to Zaikudo. Though he meant well, the blue sword kirby could be… violent at times. He didn't want to have Darby seriously injured over such a tiny incident.

For a second, Zaikudo's face darkened. Then, clearing his throat, he seemed to relax some and replied, "So? He'll only be a kid once. Let him have some fun."

Darby sputtered angrily. Snowy was probably setting more time bombs, and Zaikudo was going to let him do that? "B-b-but – it's not fair!" At this, Zaikudo raised an eye.

"Need I remind you when you first came? Your obsession with the Shadow Star?" he said. At this, Kirby started laughing. He couldn't help it. Because Darby was purple and the Shadow Star was purple, she had developed a near-obsession for having one. Just remembering how she had insisted for almost a month that she had dibs on the Shadow Star and went into a fit every time someone else had it until they gave it to her was enough to make anyone laugh. Though somewhat humiliating and annoying, it was actually hilarious.

Darby, however, turned red, remembering. "I was young and stupid then – "

"Kinda like Snowy is?" Zaikudo said with a smirk. Darby wasn't sure whether to think about what Zaikudo just said, or smack that smirk off his face. "Just give him some time. He'll stop. I'm sure of it." Kirby then chose to look at the timer – and his eyes nearly bugged out.

"Speaking of time, we're almost out! We have less than a minute!" he exclaimed. The other two jumped with a start. Less than a minute left before entering The Stadium? That wasn't good.

'Hey, where's Snowy?" Darby asked as the alarm, signaling that less than 30 seconds were left, sounded. The three looked around as each jumped back onto their own Stars (Darby jumped back on the Compact Star).

Suddenly, the sky turned a muddied shade of grey. The earth shook slightly. Then, rising into the air, the Legendary Machine of Flight, the Dragoon, soared above the three. On top was a very familiar face, eyes shining happily.

"Look, bruthuh! I'm flying, I'm flying!" Snowy shouted joyfully, waving down to Zaikudo. Darby stared up in astonishment, muttering, "I don't believe it…" Kirby had fainted, never dreaming to ever see the Dragoon, much less being steered by someone so young. Zaikudo, however, just chuckled lightly as the machine jolted and Snowy stopped waving so he could steer properly. His childlike laughter echoed in the air as Zaikudo said quietly,

"Keep flying, lil' bro… keep flying."


End file.
